fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikkon
A character created by ExoSaiyan9000. Summary Originally a simple foot soldier in the Henshin Army, Aikkon would soon become noted as a great revolutionary, military strategist and visionary - a staunch defender of the ideals that founded the Henshin homeworld of Sino. This deeply felt patriotism lead Aikkon to join the Republican movement on Planet Sino, where he lead the group's military, convening and working directly with its leader, Yasai. Instrumental to the early success of the movement, Aikkon was credited to some of its greatest victories, but also to some of its most crushing defeats. This made him an incredibly controversial figure among his fellow Republicans, although he remained respected to the end of the war. Capitalising upon the controversy surrounding Aikkon, Yasai engineered a failed military coup that was ultimately blamed on Aikkon, giving suitable reasoning for Aikkon's exile from Sino by Yasai. Embarrassed and hated among his people, he was sent to a remote planet called Earth. He found happiness on Earth and eventually harbored a child with the human female named Maria. Aikkon took on the mantle of the Masayoshi, a vigilante that battled crime and injustice on a corrupt planet. It wouldn't be until King Yasai came to Earth to take back Aikkon that he became more than a simple vigilante. After the exiled Henshin King fought and defeated Aikkon, he murdered many humans and Aikkon's own wife, attempting to break his spirit. Instead, Aikkon unleashed all of his anger and became a Super Henshin. The awakened warrior brought Yasai down in an instant. Aikkon then forced Yasai to return to Planet Sino and end all of the strife on the planet. Aikkon's last act as the Masayoshi was gathering the nine Dragon Souls and returning the people Yasai had killed to life. He then left on a two year quest to grow stronger and master the Super Henshin form. Two years of agony, of total and complete torture forced upon Aikkon by none other than himself forged Aikkon into the most powerful Henshin in history. His mastery of the Super Henshin form, incredible new fighting techniques and raw power placed Aikkon in an elite tier of fighters in Universe 18, and was surpassed only by the God of Destruction himself at this point. However... Aikkon was not the only one focused on pushing the boundaries of his own power and that of the Super Henshin form. Yasai, forged himself into an equally powerful and even more dangerous threat to the planet which Aikkon called home. Yasai forcefully ended the Henshin coup that had taken place on Sino and reestablished himself as its sole head of state. Without revealing the true extent of his power, Yasai solidified his rule and ordered a massive 1,500 troop invasion of Earth, to exact revenge upon Aikkon and to establish a second Henshin Empire which could, in Yasai's eyes, become the galaxy's primary Superpower. The invasion of Earth was met with little resistance until Maria and Noctis, each empowered by the God of Universe 18 appeared with the aid of Aikkon. The battalions of Henshin troops were easily defeated by these 3 fighters, with the only notable encounter being Maria's battle with Ringo despite it being swiftly ended by Aikkon. Aikkon's and Yasai's initial bout was an intense battle in which both fighters were equal in skill and intuition. However, Aikkon held a clear advantage in raw power, allowing him to defeat Yasai without taking a single blow. The tables were turned on Aikkon however, when Yasai revealed the extent of his newfound power, the Ultra Super Henshin form. Despite Aikkon having mastered the Super Henshin form, Yasai's take on the Super Henshin form was one emphasising raw power. The Ultra Super Henshin form granted Yasai an immense power boost, allowing him to turn what would otherwise be a one-sided battle in Aikkon's favour to a complete stomp in his favour. However, as the fight continued, Yasai's stamina began to wane. Taking advantage of Yasai's decreasing power, Aikkon took the offensive, delivering a ferocious flurry of devastating attacks in sequence. Reeling in pain Yasai retaliated with an offensive of his own, though by this point in the fight Yasai had lost a massive portion of his power while Aikkon was relatively fresh in comparison. The latter was unfazed by Yasai's counter-offensive, lazily blocking each blow or tanking them with little difficulty. Yasai's desperation lead to him eventually trying to destroy Earth, although Aikkon intercepted his attack and hit Yasai with an attack that knocked him out of his USH form. Recruiting him to his cause, Aikkon promised Yasai a rematch and opportunity to grow stronger and train with him. Appearance and Personality Members of the Henshin race were known for their enormous size, incredible physical condition and hair. Aikkon was of standard height and weight among Henshin's and possessed a well defined figure that was incredibly muscular. All of the members of the Henshin race each possessed different hair colours and styles to one another. In the case of Aikkon, his hair was a fairly light shade of blue whilst also being long and spiky. He also had two long bangs. Upon transforming into the Super Henshin form, Aikkon's hair turned orange and then white upon becoming a Super Henshin Xeno. Aikkon's Gi was primarily white with a dark blue underlay. His waist-strap was the same dark blue, as were his arm-bands and boots (that also had a white band across the middle). A stoic figure that was unique among his Henshin brethren, Aikkon had a strong sense of justice which pushed him to become the Masayoshi. He hated arrogant people (although he could be considered arrogant himself sometimes, particularly when overcome with rage or when facing an opponent that he far surpassed) and criminals. Aikkon was initially quite cold and distant from most people, even those who he saved. Rarely expressing emotions deeper than content or anger, Aikkon has only ever opened up to his wife Maria. After having recruited Yasai to the Wandering Souls, Aikkon's personality changed significantly, becoming slightly more open and friendly to others, but also more cynical and sarcastic. He is a member of the Wandering Souls alongside Noctis, Maria and Yasai. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Date of Birth: '''41 BUD (Before Universal Destruction) '''Birthplace: '''19th Providence, Planet Sino '''Weight: '''220 Ibs '''Height: '''6'2 '''Likes: '''Training, fighting, food (particularly apples and steak), the Beatles '''Dislikes: '''The colour grey, criminals, injustice, music (aside from the Beatles) '''Hair Colour: '''Blue naturally, reddy-orange as a Super Henshin, white as a Super Henshin Xeno '''Eye Colour: '''Blue naturally, reddy-orange as a Super Henshin, white as a Super Henshin Xeno '''Hobbies: '''Training, fighting, learning about Earth's culture '''Values: '''Self-confidence, uniqueness, people who aren't afraid to be different, power, respect '''Status: '''Active '''Affiliation: '''The Wandering Souls, Earth '''Previous Affiliation: Planet Sino, Henshin Army, Republican movement, Republican Expeditionary Corps Themes * Aikkon's Theme * Aikkon's Super Henshin Theme * Aikkon's Super Henshin Xeno Theme * Aikkon In Battle Theme Note: 'All credit goes to the original composers of these themes Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B | At least 3-B | 3-A, increased to Low 2-C '''| At least '''2-C Origin: 'Dragon Soul '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, master martial artist, true flight, energy manipulation, resistance to time manipulation, immunity to fire and ice, immune to mind control, limited telekinesis and telepathy, transformation into his SH and SHX forms, regeneration (Mid-Low), minor energy negation, sensing other opponents via their energy signature, indomitable will, minor durability negation via the Final Shining Assault, limited precognition (as Xeno Aikkon, can foresee killing blows in the midst of combat) and clairvoyance, can survive in vacuums such as space, danmaku, rage power, immunity to poison, reality warping (returned Universe 16 to normal after Xain warped it) | As Limit Breaker Aikkon: all of the above, but to a greater extent, teleportation and the ability to perceive every action his opponent will make seconds before they do it 'Attack Potency: Solar System level '(through the use of a training method called "Vision training", Aikkon encountered an even more powerful version of Ensyn Shenlong who threatened to destroy the Solar System that encompassed Aikkon's dreams. Aikkon went on to destroy this version of Ensyn Shenlong, with him only giving Aikkon a slight challenge) | At least 'Multi-Galaxy level '(equal to, if not slightly stronger than himself after having only just achieved the Super Henshin Xeno Form) | 'Universe level '(far stronger than previously. Powerful enough to shake Universe 16 just by powering up), increased to 'Universe level+ '(After having broken his shell, allowing him to access some of his true potential and mastering Super Henshin Xeno, Aikkon went from losing to trading blows equally with Xain, even gaining a slight advantage. Returned Universe 16 to normal after Xain warped it.) | At least 'Multi-Universal level '(after having trained for the equivalent of 6 months in an alternate dimension created by Veques, both Aikkon and Yasai emerged with far superior forms, strong enough to fight on equal terms with a suppressed Xain (Zeth template), who bested Veques. Upon powering up to full power, Aikkon shuck the remaining 19 universes in his Universal Constellation. Although he did lose, Lord Zeth believed that Aikkon was now worthy of becoming a God of Destruction. He named Yasai his successor instead, however.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(as a Super Henshin Xeno, Aikkon's speed was great enough to cross the entirety of Universe 18 in approximately 2 hours in order to reach Planet Earth, which is located at the edge of the Universe. When forced to push himself to his limit however, Aikkon could surpass his previous limit, going on to cross Universe 16 in under three-quarters of an hour.) | 'Immeasurable '(Could comprehend the movements of Xain, and keep up with him.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System level '| '''Multi-Galactic '(his strikes possessed a potentially greater amount of power than his early Super Henshin Xeno form) '| '''Likely '''Universal '(stronger than previously by a wide margin), increased to 'Universal+ '| At least 'Multi-Universal '(damaged a suppressed Xain with his physical attacks.) 'Durability: Solar System level '(took a barrage of attacks; both physical and energy-based, from Aikkon's vision of Ensyn Shenlong) | At least 'Multi-Galaxy level '(possibly more durable than the early Super Henshin Xeno) | 'Universe level '(took many attacks from Xain, even going as far as to completely shrug off one of his blows) | 'Universe level '(more durable than he was previously.), increased to 'Universe level+ '(tanked a blow from Xain) | At least 'Multi-Universal '(Although he couldn't damage Xain when he was going all out, he could survive his attacks.) 'Stamina: '''Godlike usually, although sustained use of the SHX form cut his stamina in half after fighting for longer than 30 minutes. It will half after every 10 minutes thereafter. No longer an issue after having mastered the form. 'Range: 'Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Extremely high as he was a master of all of Earth's martial arts styles and was such a skilled strategist that Lord Zeth said that "his mind in combat is among the greatest I have ever known". This allowed him to make a complete fool of Xain when they were fighting at a similar level of power and was able to best him using his intellect, despite Xain being stronger. Veques stated that his greatest strength against stronger opponents was knowing that he was weaker.) '''Weaknesses: '''As a Henshin, Aikkon possess more bodily fluids than a regular human. As such, Aikkon possess a weakness to electrical discharges of sufficient strength. Also, due to a Henshin's naturally greater hearing, Aikkon's ears are sensitive to certain sound frequencies although this is a weakness that only opponents who have a prior knowledge of Aikkon can capiltalise on. 'Feats: ' * Shuck all of Universe 16 after becoming Xeno Aikkon. * Returned his Universe to normal after Xain warped it. * Survived the total destruction of Universe 16. * Sent ripples across and shuck the 19-universe-large Universal Constellation that he fought Xain in '''Key: Base Form '| 'Super Henshin '| Super Henshin Xeno | '''Limit Breaker Aikkon Note: '''This is Aikkon as of Chapter 5 of Dragon Soul. There will eventually a page for him at the End of the Series to go along with this page and his page for him at the beginning of the series that you can see here. Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Hyper Flare: A red beam of Energy that can be released almost instantly or be charged to release a more powerful attack. He has used this ability in multiple battles and it can be considered his trademark attack. He has a more powerful variation called the Golden Flare 'as a SH and the '''Final Shining Assault/Dual Shining Assault '(slightly more powerful 2 handed version) as Xeno Aikkon. These versions ignore durability if all of the attack collides. * '''Spirit Blast: '''This is an attack that he has only used in his regular SH form against Ensyn Shenlong. He dashes towards his opponent and unleashes a flurry of punches, then kicks them away and gathers some latent energy into an orb and launches it at his opponent, attacking their souls directly. * '''Energy Volley: '''Unleashes orbs and shots of energy at his opponent. Is very effective against multiple opponents and is very effective against foes with external shields. Can unleash a more powerful and draining '''Full-Power Energy Volley. The regular version doesn't tire him much so he can usually follow up with a Hyper Flare. * Transformations: '''The Super Henshin form boosts Aikkon's power by an incredible amount, allowing him to completely turn the tide of almost any battle. Aikkon can go one step further by accessing the Super Henshin Xeno form, which gives him the ability to combat Universal threats. * '''Ultimate Tcata: '''A massive beam of Energy that Aikkon unleashes from a large orb of Energy that he charges in front of his hands. The attack can break through most shields and barriers. This is True Xeno Aikkon's most powerful attack, sufficient to destroy an entire space time continuum. * '''Blitz-punch: Aikkon launches himself towards his opponent with his fist enveloped in yellow energy, granting him brief immunity to time-based attacks. * Wave Assault: 'He could launch an energy based attack that could disrupt the movement of a being that's stronger than Aikkon, or can easily bring those who are far weaker than Aikkon to their knees. All the attack needs is a simple hand gesture. ' ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black's profile Guardian Vegeta (The 12 Omniverses) Guardian Vegeta's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Chaotic Good Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3